This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to access management of a storage system. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. Management of storage environments may need to be performed securely with as few errors as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management security, performance, and efficiency may increase.